When You Give a Beagle a Teleporter
by 52IFNE
Summary: Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty & Lucy accidentally go to the digital world


**When you give a beagle a teleporter**

Charlie Brown came outside to give Snoopy his supper. But he was nowhere to be found. He found, in the doghouse, a frantic team of mechanics, all sparrows. "Step aside, I've got a score to settle with that beagle! Where is he?!" Lucy shouted and shook him by the shirt collar. A few moments later, Peppermint Patty arrived to find them fighting, Lucy doing most of it. "Break it up!" she shouted. The two combatants crashed into the machine that the mechanics were tending. It started to spark. The mechanics fled. Peppermint Patty dove to rescue chuck. "Uh-oh" said Lucy. KABOOM! When the dust settled, the doghouse was in pieces, and the three kids were nowhere to be seen. Sally slept through it...

"Where are we?" muttered Charlie Brown, getting up and looking around. "Welcome to the digital world" said a small pink thing, who called himself Motimon. He took them to a village with more motimon. They spent the night there. The next morning, they left along with their tour guide. Then a gang of gazimon attacked them. Motimon wasn't strong enough to defend them. That's when Gabumon, Candlemon and Floramon arrived. They defended the kids and sent the gazimon running.

After introductions, they decided they'd better tag along. Over the next few days they got to know each other. One day they were playing on a beach by a lake. Peppermint Patty and Candlemon were making sand castles. Then the gizamon attacked. They went right for Peppermint Patty. Candlemon defended her and was winning until Raremon stepped forward. Candlemon was no match, then Peppermint Patty kicked Raremon and got her foot stuck. He almost had her, when "Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!" He pulled her out and set Raremon on fire, who then exploded. The gizamon fled. Meramon turned back into Candlemon. Peppermint Patty found a small electronic device in her pocket. "Why couldn't you do that?" Lucy said to Gabumon.

The next day, they came upon a village of gotsumon. "Wow you're all made of rocks!" said Charlie Brown. "There's one guy who isn't" one said. "Where is he anyway?" said another. "I think he's hiding again." said a third. "Found the little runt!" said a fourth, as he pulled out an otamamon. "Now we have our punching bag back!" said the first one. Charlie Brown couldn't stand it. He grabbed otamamon and ran. But soon they were surrounded. "Take 'em to Bruiser and Crusher for punishment" said the third one. Bruiser and Crusher were the meanest, toughest of the bunch. But Floramon beat them up, until they digivolved into Tortomon and Monochromon. Now it seemed no one could beat them, until a tyrannomon showed up. He was ridden on by a toe-headed boy in a striped shirt. Tyrannomon scorched Tortomon, then Monochromon surrendered. "Please, just take the little runt" said Monochromon. Tyrannomon and his friend ran off pursued by the other three. But soon, after the tyrannomon turned into an agumon, the two vanished.

That night, they were attacked by Shadramon. He attacked Lucy. Gabumon stepped in, but was no match. Gabumon had nearly been beaten, when Lucy tried to defend him. Then he digivolved to Frigimon and attacked Shadramon. Lucy saw something and used her digivice, which she had just noticed, to pull it from Shadramon. Shadramon became a wormmon, and scuttled off into the forest. Frigimon then became Gabumon again.

Charlie Brown and Otamamon quickly became good friends. Then Flybeemon attacked! He was no match for Meramon, and Peppermint Patty removed something from him , reducing him to a hawkmon, which flew away.

"I've been told you've been causing trouble for my minions" a voice in the darkness said "Go get them!" Vilemon said to the bakemon, who soon overpowered Frigimon and Meramon, carrying them and their friends off, leaving Charlie Brown and Otamamon to fight. But then, "Otamamon digivolve to...Starmon!" His attacks obliterated Vilemon. And when they looked up, they were alone in a deep, dark forest.

"I hope I'm not too late, the triumvirate will have my visor if I mess up!" said Frogmon as he hurried to the scene. When he found out what had happened to his evil master he attacked, but was no match for Starmon. Then Charlie Brown removed something from him reducing him to an armadillomon, which then fled.

Motimon, now Tentomon, was in hot pursuit of the others, but there were too many bakemon. Then a fiery blast destroyed most of the bakemon. It was Tyrannomon! "Your lucky I came along. Just call me 'Digiman Skiff'" said Tyrannomon's friend. They introduced themselves, and noticed that they were in a swamp. Then a bunch of numemon attacked. Frigimon, Meramon and Tyrannomon each couldn't handle the situation. Then Floramon became Kiwimon and beat them, so the numemon said "Wow. Your strong. We'll work for you if you protect us from the triumvirate." Then Moosemon arrived. He said "Some kid destroyed Vilemon" The numemon cheered. "Can you take us to him?" Lucy asked. "I was so happy, now I don't remember the way I came" said Moosemon. Then Rinkmon attacked. He froze the whole swamp! The numemon scattered and the kids and digimon tried to flee. But they couldn't escape. Then Meramon attacked Rinkmon. Peppermint Patty took something from him, reducing him to a hawkmon.

Charlie Brown and Starmon were attacked by Garbagemon. Garbagemon was no match. After the dust cleared, a rock with three indentations was seen. His digivice fit in one! Meanwhile, Tyrannomon was in the fight of his life. He was locked in combat with Dark Tyrannomon! Dark Tyrannomon was winning, until Frigimon stepped in and turned the tables.

Afterward they met up with Charlie Brown and Otamamon. Lucy and Peppermint Patty put their digivices into the other two slots, and... Salamon, Patamon and Veemon appeared! "Those things you took from the bad digimon, we need three of them" they said in unison. So they gave them the things, and "Salamon armor digivolve to...Lynxmon!" "Patamon armor digivolve to...Mothmon!" "Veemon armor digivolve to...Raidramon!" "We'll protect this area from now on. Step into the light" So the kids and their friends did. And they found themselves in a burning desert.

"What should we do?" a togemogemon said. "Maybe we should help" said another. So they took the exhausted kids and digimon to the savanna watering hole. Once they woke up, they were introduced to the togemogemon. But then a stampede of tuskmon came. It was led by Akatorimon. "We can't run very fast, so take those shimaunimon" said the togemogemon, who were soon beaten down. The whole savanna was in a panic! Elephantmon and stegomon were all running for their lives. But a group of Elecmon were about to be trampled, until they digivolved to leomon and helped fight the tuskmon. But it still wasn't enough.

The togemogemon wanted to help, but were badly beaten. Then Akatorimon turned to attack! "No!" screamed Lucy "Frigimon digivolve to... Metalmamemon!" He mowed down the tuskmon, and Akatorimon fled into the desert. Afterward he became a tsunomon.

Soon afterward, they reached Agumon village. "You saved our village from the from the stampede. We have these red and white balls that we cannot figure out what they do. They must be important. You can have them to show our appreciation." Then came the prariemon. "We'll take those as payment for our services, or else" one said, firing a gun into the air. "You can't push these agumon around anymore" said Peppermint Patty. Meramon stepped forward. "If this is your territory, we'll leave" said the prariemon. "Yes it is" said Peppermint Patty. "Bye!" said the prariemon, and they fled. "To save us all, you must get rid of Akatorimon and Dokugumon. They can be found in that desert." said the agumon.

And on they went into the desert. Soon they were spotted by Harpymon and Pteranomon. None of the champion digimon could beat them. Just then "Meramon digivolve to... Mamemon!" Their digi-things were taken from them and they became a hawkmon and an armadillomon, and fled.

After a few hours, they came to a wooden fortress. Upon sighting them, they were attacked. They fought off the Dokunemon troops and the Snowogremon commanders. Finally they found Akatorimon in the center. "Run for it kids!" said the mamemon. Everyone else fled the building. Then there was a vicious blast. Afterward, they searched the ruins. No Akatorimon, just Tsunomon and Demimeramon. They then pushed deeper into the desert.

Soon something charged them. It was a bullmon. He made fun of Charlie Brown, then picked on Otamamon, who then digivolved and tried to fight him. But then a shadow came over Bullmon. When it lifted, he was Vajramon. Tsunomon and Demimeramon tried digivolving, but even the two rookies were no match. Then "Starmon digivolve to... Piximon!" They fought for a while, but Piximon tired and was soon a motimon. "I've got bigger spiders to stomp!" said Vajramon and ran off. They rested for a few days, then pressed on.

They came upon the smoldering ruins of a fortress. "Look at these tracks. Looks like Vajramon chasing something with eight legs. Maybe a giant spider. The spider tracks end here with this burned spot. Then only Vajramon's leave" said Peppermint Patty. They shudder at the destruction and leave. They made a journey following Vajramon's tracks over many weeks. Then they reach the shore. "I can row you across" said a flamedramon. He gave them a ride across the strait. In the middle is a small island. There they find another rock with spaces for digivices. They put theirs in and another veemon, patamon and salamon appear. And like before, "Veemon armor digivolve to...Setmon!" "Salamon armor digivolve to...Kabukimon!" But they only had two things they needed. "Oh, you need this" Flamedramon said, handing them a pink thing. But then his little brother, a veemon, leaps up and grabs it! He armor digivolves to Kangaroomon and bounds away!

They head inland and soon are attacked by an army of zassoumon, commanded by a brachiomon. They try to fight them, but there are too many. Then Charlie Brown tries talking to Brachiomon. His impassioned speech moves him. Brachiomon commands the zassoumon to stop, but they refuse and turn on him. When it looks like they will defeat him, Tyrannomon shows up. He starts mowing them down. Soon they are begging for mercy but he and skiff wont listen. Then... He digivolves... To Metaltyrannomon. He finishes the zassoumon and goes for the kids. Kangaroomon shows up to help but he and Flamedramon are reduced to digieggs and digi-things. Then Katsuramon and Mihiramon arrive. "We were the salamon and the veemon you helped" they say and then the kids, digimon, and digieggs are transported to a small island.

They pick themselves up, first surveying the damage. "Lets see, Motimon, Tsunomon and Demimeramon. Who are you?" says Peppermint Patty. "I'm Upamon" he replies shyly. "I used to be Brachiomon" he continues. Charlie Brown is cradling a pair of identical digimon eggs. Lucy notes "We seem to be on a coral atoll. No other land in sight". "Hoo!" Lucy goes down as something rams her in the stomach. Its a keramon! "Why I oughta..." Lucy says as she gets up. "Leave it to me" Tsunomon says as he gets up. He digivolves to Gabumon, and after a fierce ten minute battle, he destroys Keramon.

"Good grief, now what?" says Charlie Brown, noticing dozens of eyes peering out from the sand. "You saved us!" these digimon say. "We are gummymon and kokomon" they say. They continue "We'd like you to stay forever, but there is so little food here, we can't digivolve any further" "AAAA!" Lucy screams. She is holding a small red thing in her hands. "G-g-gabumon, became something smaller than Tsunomon, and he won't even talk to me" The island digimon tell her "If you stay, he'll never be Tsunomon again, let alone Gabumon. Those digieggs you have will stand little chance either." "But how do we leave?" Asks Lucy ";;;;,,,,;;;;." someone says in response. "Its a mechanical-minded sparrow!" shouts Charlie Brown. "And he and his friends have brought equipment to help us!" says Peppermint Patty, jumping for joy. Soon a perimeter is set up. The mechanics get inside, one pushes a button on a remote control and...

Its night out. The kids stare at the sky in wonder. Suddenly it dawns on him. "ORION!" He shouts. "I haven't seen any familiar stars since this thing began! We're back on earth" Lucy whispers "But _where_ on earth?"... They look around for a minute... All of a sudden, out of the tall grass something attacks them. "Its a Doberman!" Lucy shouts. "But what kind of Doberman shoots fire?" asks Charlie Brown. Just when it looks like they'll be fried, a torrent of water drenches the 'Doberman'. It runs away whimpering. The source of the water is a bright blue turtle. "Hi! what's your name?" asks Peppermint Patty. "Squirtle squirt" is the reply. "Okay, where are we?" she continues. "Squirt squirtle." it says. "Can't you say anything else?" Lucy yells. "Squirt squirt" it shrugs. It then leads them to a cave to spend the night.

When they wake, it leads them to a walled city. They are greeted by a stout creature with a leaf attached to its head. Squirtle then proceeds to return to the ocean from whence it came. "Chika!" says the creature. They follow it inside. And are greeted by a familiar sight! "Of all the walled cities in all the worlds, what is my wimpy brother and that stupid beagle doing here?" Lucy exclaims. "And why don't the digimon here talk?" Peppermint Patty puzzles. "Digimon? I thought they were called pokemon." says Linus. "I told you we're on earth" said Charlie Brown. "If you can call it that" says Lucy. She continues "If this is earth, why haven't I ever heard of it?" Linus maintains "I don't know. But here's a map." He shows them a map of the south Atlantic, with a chain of large islands stretching from nearly the antarctic to just short of the equator.

After breakfast they head out of the city. "Lets head for those rocks! Last one there is a rotten digiegg!" shouts Peppermint Patty. Lucy follows. Linus's hair, Snoopy's ears and Chikorita's leaf all stand on end! "Wait! Don't go past those rocks!" shouts Linus but the two of them are out of earshot. The other kids and digimon follow, with Linus, Snoopy and Chikorita grudgingly bringing up the rear. Lucy stops in her tracks after passing through the small maze of rocks, as does Peppermint Patty. They can't see each other, or much else, for there is a heavy fog. Punimon cowers in Lucy's pocket. Then a dark streak like thing jumps out at her. She bowls over backwards and it moves in for another attack. "Hauuuunter" it says. Before it can attack again, Chikorita shows up and attacks it. They fight fiercely but eventually, the haunter tires. Then it gets angry and goes for Lucy. She reaches into her pocket for Punimon, who scoots out of her way. She ends up grabbing and throwing one of the red and white balls at haunter. He is trapped inside, struggles a little and gives up. "Gastly gastly gastly!" go the others and they retreat into an abandoned temple. Within five minutes the fog clears. "What happened Lucille?" asks Peppermint Patty. "We were attacked, but i trapped it in that ball" Lucy tells her. She looks at Chikorita who is writhing on the ground "She's poisoned. Here" Linus feeds Chikorita some berries. "She'll get better in a couple hours" "We should get her back to town" says Peppermint Patty. She tries to pick up Chikorita and gets bitten by her. "How do we help her now?" says Lucy. "I have an idea" says Charlie Brown. "Try another ball." They first make sure she'll be able to get out, by releasing the haunter, who has a completely different demeanor. He's actually friendly. They put Chikorita in a ball, put Haunter back in one, and pool their strength to roll a boulder in front of the temple entrance.

The next day they head out of town again. By this time, Punimon is Tsunomon again. After heading past the temple and neighboring mausoleum with out incident, they start talking. Peppermint Patty wants to catch more pokemon in what Lucy calls pokeballs. Charlie brown wonders about the technology Snoopy has been using. Snoopy decides to demonstrate. He whistles, and birds suddenly appear with the equipment. "How did they hear him?" Charlie Brown asks. The birds put up a perimeter. And what appears? Marcie and Schroeder! "What happened? I was at band camp and suddenly I'm here." he says. "I was almost done with next summers summer reading, and now I disappear. You know, your families have been worried. By the way, how did you bring us here?" Snoopy makes a lips sealed motion, then Lucy hands her a pokeball. Chikorita jumps out, healthy and happy, and starts basking in the sun. Marcie passes out.

When she comes to, Linus explains everything, sans the top secret teleporter. "You haven't explained the pokeballs" Marcie tells him. "We were given those in the digiwolrd" Charlie Brown explains. "Ooh, I'll figure it out" she replies. They head back into town and Marcie sets to work. A day later she tells them she has figured it out and can make more, given the right supplies. Snoopy conjures up a dozen cans of tennis balls, and various other parts. "We're still missing one component" Marcie admits. "There is a modern city to the Northeast of here." Linus tells them. And so they set off.

"Stop. Do you hear that?" asks Peppermint Patty as they head through the rock maze. "Sounds like something munching on leaves" They head towards the sound. "This cant be right" says Marcie. "What are they?" Charlie Brown asks. "They look like dicynodonts, such as placerias" she replies "But they've been extinct for 200 million years!" she exclaims "I want one!" says Peppermint Patty. She throws a pokeball and it promptly escapes and goes back to browsing. "I think you have to weaken them. Use Chikorita" says Lucy. Peppermint Patty sics Chikorita on it. Chikorita's attack gets its attention. "Ven-yook! Ven-yook-EE-ah" it goes, as it shoots a jet of bubbles at Chikorita, which has little effect, unlike the leaves Chikorita is pelting it with. Soon it grows weary, and Peppermint Patty throws a pokeball. She catches it! "Woo-hoo!" she says doing a little victory dance. Marcie rains on her parade "Only two more pokeballs left. Better be careful"

They continue on up the road. They take turns with the pokemon, Lucy catches a tauros, then they reach a bustling port city. They start to look around. Marcie and Peppermint Patty go to the industrial sector to look for the missing part. The others go window shopping, as they have no money. A passerby faints when Gabumon talks. They finish browsing, and wait a few hours, then go to find Marcie and Peppermint Patty. That night they find them. A factory owner has pressed Marcie into service making pokeballs. She gets to keep half the results. After a few days of this, Peppermint Patty realizes something. "You can leave anytime, because he doesn't know how to make them" So Marcie loads Lucy, Linus and Charlie Brown each with a backpack full of pokeballs. Then they leave town.

They head further northeast. Snoopy and Linus have made fishing poles. Linus is fishing for pokemon, Snoopy for compliments. Snoopy catches a great big flattery, while Linus is struggling with a magikarp. With the help of Chikorita, he catches it!

A little ways up the coast they hear something in the dry grass. It goes "Wadat?" when it hears them approaching. They look down and see that it is a light blue, baby-like pokemon. Realizing it has been found, it cries at the top of its lungs. "Let me use Chikorita" Marcie asks. Chikorita comes out, hears the noise, and promptly goes back in. "How about Venyukia? He seems pretty oblivious." suggests Peppermint Patty. Venyukia comes out. Wadat tries to charm Venyukia into leaving it alone, with no effect. "Body slam it!" Lucy suggests. That is just what Venyukia does. The injured Wadat cries even louder! Marcie throws a pokeball and catches it! They take it out and heal it and it falls asleep in her lap.

By this time, Motimon is Otamamon again. And Peppermint Patty is looking for more pokemon to nab! Something trips her! "Tor-chik-chik-chik!" it clucks as it runs off. "Come back here, you chicken!" she shouts and starts chasing it. "I'm gonna sick Chikorita on it" she says "Bad idea" says Linus. "Look at the flames its making. Think what fire does to grass. I'd recommend water. Take my magikarp" he says. "Only with a side of chips. Go, Venyukia!" she says. "Uh.. Bubbleblast!" she commands. Venyukia sprays Torchik with a torrent of bubbles, and Peppermint Patty catches it.

Soon they are on the north cape. "Hurry up! We can't show the world how unbeatable we are with you lagging behind" lil sis Pink says to big bro Gray. Then she sees our heroes approaching. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! More trainers to show who's the greatest!" Pink says, jumping up and down. "Go, Electabuzz!" Electabuzz bars the way for our heroes. "We are the greatest!" Pink says, leading her brother by the wrist. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy growls at her "I am clearly superior to a peppy pipsqueak like you!" She pulls Charlie Brown by the wrist and tells Pink "We'll mop the floor with you! Go Chikorita!" "Go, Piloswine." Gray says unenthusiastically. "What are you waiting for?" Lucy growls at Charlie Brown. "Go, whoever" he says, lobbing a random pokeball. He nearly faints when Haunter emerges! Chikorita pummels Piloswine with razor leaves. Electabuzz pummels Chikorita with thunder punches, to little effect. Haunter chases Charlie Brown in circles. "Umm, earthquake?" says Gray. Piloswine rends the ground, KOing both Electabuzz and Haunter. Piloswine and Chikorita then fall on their knees, to exhausted to fight. "Waaaahh! I lost" Pink and Lucy cry in unison. "Those two are more alike than they'd admit" Gray and Charlie Brown agree. Both sides then go into town together. But Otamamon and Wadat get left behind. Soon they are spotted. "Look at the funny little pokemon" says beach bum Barry. "I'm not a pokemon" says Otamamon. "Whoa, it talked! That's freaky!" "Teach it a lesson!" says beach babe Barbie. "Go, Toxeon!" says the beach bum. "Sludge bomb!" the bully orders. "Mirror coat" the digimon tells his pokemon. The sludge bomb is reflected back and clobbers Toxeon. The beach bullies beat it, just as Charlie Brown returns. "Guess what? I'm a trainer now!" Otamamon tells Charlie Brown.

Soon they reach the local gym. Peppermint Patty reads a sign "Battle the best trainer in the area" "Let's go in!" she says! "I'm Leah. Are you ready to face me?" the gym leader asks. "Of course! Go Torchik!" says Peppermint Patty. "Go, Vileplume!" says Leah. "Vileplume, Sludge bomb!" commands Leah. "Torchik, Flamethrower" orders Peppermint Patty. The flames cause the sludge to explode in mid-air, doing little damage to either opponent. Torchik does another flamethrower, searing Vileplume, who just taps his foot and looks at his wrist, if he has one. Torchik uses peck, and then Vileplume grins and does bide! He'd been storing energy from Torchik's attacks. Torchik is out cold. Vileplume pants from exhaustion. "Go, Chikorita!" says Peppermint Patty. Chikorita headbutts Vileplume, knocking it out. "Go, Torterra! Solarbeam!" says Leah. "Vine whip" says Peppermint Patty. The vines toss Torterra about, causing the solarbeam to go thru a window. Part of it is reflected and hits Torterra. "STOMP!" Chikorita lands on Torterra. Torterra flinches. "HEADBUTT!" Chikorita headbutts the quivering pokemon, knocking it out! "I believe this is yours" Leah says handing Peppermint Patty a redwood badge. Suddenly, Chikorita starts glowing! Everyone watches in awe as she becomes a Bayleef. "What if she devolves?" Peppermint Patty asks. "Pokemon evolution is permanent" says Linus.

They head east along the north cape, soon arriving at a pier. "Anybody coming aboard the Safari cruise?" a sailor asks over a loudspeaker. A large crowd instantaneously gathers. Our heroes line up at the ticket booth, only to be told that they are sold out. Swimmer Teresa hears this "I have ten extra tickets" she says. "You need six, right?" she asks. "Eleven, I think" Upamon says. Teresa is a bit frightened, but Peppermint Patty explains what a digimon is. "Here's all ten. No dogs allowed" Teresa says. They board the ship and Snoopy stays behind. They watch Snoopy and some birds on shore grow distant. "Did he just vanish?" asks Schroeder. "Probably" says Lucy.

Everyone is settling in. Marcie and Upamon are taking care of the digieggs our heroes have been carrying this whole time. Marcie rubs them and they begin to rattle! They hatch into two Chibomon! Everyone cheers.

Soon they arrive at B island. "Here are your 10 safari balls" the sailor says, handing them some special pokeballs. Our heroes start searching the tall grass on the island. "Cacnea!" a pokemon shouts as it hits Otamamon over the head with its thorny arm. "Here, use Torchik" says Peppermint Patty. Otamamon sends out Torchik, which makes short work of the cactus pokemon. Otamamon throws a safari ball and... GOTCHA! Cacnea was caught! "Now, where do we go next?" asks Charlie Brown. "We go to A island!" Peppermint Patty says, leading Charlie Brown by the hand. "We go to C island!" Lucy says, pulling him by his other hand. So they decide to split up. Peppermint Patty, Demimeramon and Marcie go to A island, while Lucy, Gabumon and Schroeder go to C island. Charlie Brown, Otamamon and Linus go on ahead to D island and wait for the others. On C island Schroeder hears something under his feet. He falls over when it shakes the ground under him. A dunsparce sticks it head out of its mound, makes a face and goes back in. "Why that tone-deaf jerk!" Schroeder says and dives into the tunnel after it. Lucy sends Haunter in to back him up. Soon Schroeder has chased the dunsparce out and Haunter is battling it. Haunter's lick has no effect! Dunsparce's tackle has no effect. So Haunter uses confuse ray and confuses the dunsparce, which starts beating itself up. Schroeder throws a safari ball and catches Dunsparce. "Its disturbing how you have been rubbing off on me" Schroeder tells Lucy.

Soon they all arrive at D island. There is a beautiful lagoon filled with corsola and tentacool. Then a group of birds arrive with a suitcase labeled 'home'. They put everyone's pokemon (in pokeballs) in and vanish. Then the air begins to shimmer. The lagoon pokemon flee. Then a digivice appears! It lands in Marcie's hand! "Upamon digivolve to Modokibetamon!" Then the sky shimmers like a massive aurora. All the kids and digimon are pulled in, and then the lagoon is quiet again.

They find themselves on an expansive ice cap. The chibomon have become demiveemon. After about half an hour they are nearly exhausted from the cold. Kids and digimon start to collapse. "Do you need help?" someone asks. "I must be seeing things. The ice is talking to me" Charlie Brown says. "Wait, that's a digimon! It looks like the one that kid had, Agumon, I think its called" says Peppermint Patty. "Yes, I'm Snoagumon and this is Clearagumon" the digimon says. "Whoa! I didn't even see that one!" Lucy says. "Really? I did" says Linus, pointing right to the clear-plastic Lego digimon. "And I knew this guy was here all along" Schroeder says of the icy digimon. "But what can we do? We live out here and certainly couldn't get you guys to safety" says Snoagumon. "I had a feeling I'd find someone out here today" someone says from overhead. Its an opossumon, patrolling the ice for lost travelers. "Come on, I'll give you guys a lift" he says, and hoists the whole group into the air, including the two locals. "You're surprisingly strong" Marcie says.

They land on the tundra. A tall digimon with a pair of kendo sticks greets them. "This is my friend Yasyamon. He'll lead us to the ocean" says Opossumon. As they travel, they get to know the new digimon. Linus and Clearagumon are having a philosophical discussion, while Snoagumon is teaching Schroeder to play the flute. "I never thought I would like any instrument besides the piano" Schroeder says.

As they near the shore, they see someone familiar. 'Digiman Skiff' is sitting on the ground, cradling a digiegg. Linus and Clearagumon try to comfort him "I'm so sorry, Digiman. What happened?" "Call me Calvin" he whimpers. He continues "Metaltyrannomon was exhausted after the fight. He had forced Katsuramon and Mihiramon to retreat. Vajramon showed up and he turned Metaltyrannomon into this." He breaks down in tears. "Katsuramon and Mihiramon put me here so that Vajramon wouldn't find me." He continues to sob. The demiveemon twins try to cheer him up. Charlie Brown says "I believe you three have met. These digimon used to be Flamedramon and Kangaroomon." Calvin says "But..they...I...Metaltyrannomon.." He stops crying. He holds the digiegg close. It hatches into a botamon! Calvin is overjoyed. "The original reason I came here was to forget my troubles. My best friend and I were fighting aliens on planet Q-13 when he got captured. I barely made it out, and lost my right pinky in the escape. I was too cowardly to go back for him." He wipes away a tear. "When we're done with Vajramon, Tyrannomon and I are going to rescue my best friend from that scum" he says.

Soon they reach the shore. A blue, tall bird digimon is frantically running around by a boat. "GAAA! Where are my golden digi-things? GAAA! Who took them? GAAA! You did!" she says and attacks our heroes. Yasyamon and Opossumon try to defend the kids, but are knocked backwards. Yasyamon tells the kids "Peacockmon is under some kind of curse. You'll probably have to defeat her to break it." Then he passes out. Snoagumon and Clearagumon try to take on Peacockmon, but are not much of a match. Schroeder and Linus try to restrain them, telling them they'll get hurt. And two digivices appear and land in their hands. But then Marcie and Modokibetamon step forward. "We'll handle this one" she says. "Modokibetamon digivolve to Zassoumon!" Peacockmon tries attacking, but her attacks have little effect on Zassoumon. Most of her attacks miss anyway. "Green pepper pummel!" Zassoumon hits Peacockmon with a stream of peppers, then over the head with one of his tentacle-like roots. And Marcie uses her digivice to pull out a golden digi-thing and turn Peacockmon into a hawkmon.

As they are wondering how to cross the ocean, a yacht pulls up. "Good grief" says Charlie Brown. "Surely that's a villain?" asks Lucy. They are all terrified of the digimon that looks like a cross between a spider and a rat. "Go get him!" Peppermint Patty says. Demimeramon becomes Candlemon again and jumps at the stranger. The digimon dodges and Candlemon lands in the ocean. "I am Kumbhiramon, a friend! I was a patamon and then I retrieved the digimental of kindness that Kangaroomon left, and I became Prariemon. Later I digivolved again. Katsuramon and Mihiramon sent me to bring you back." They all board the yacht. They relax below deck. Schroeder teaches Snoagumon to play piano on an electric keyboard. Most of the others are being entertained by the antics of the demiveemon twins. Calvin and Botamon are sitting apart from the others. Linus and Clearagumon try to strike up a conversation with them. Calvin and Botamon aren't interested. Kumbhiramon comes below deck. He says "Yasyamon and Opossumon are piloting the boat. Here, I think you'll like this." he feeds something to Botamon. Botamon starts literally bouncing off the walls and then digivolves to Koromon. Everyone is astounded. "That was my super-dee-duper chocolate bomb. Extra sugar for extra energy!" Suddenly the boat is rocked. "What's going on up there?" Kumbhiramon shouts. "We're under attack!" Yasyamon shouts back.

Most everyone rushes above deck. Kumbhiramon makes Calvin and Koromon stay below with the demiveemon. A digimon called Seahomon has destroyed much of the deck with supersonic balls of water. Gabumon and Candlemon's attacks have no effect. Clearagumon is hurled overboard and Linus dives in after him. Schroeder and Snoagumon step up. Snoagumon freezes Seahomon's attacks, but they do more damage as ice. One goes right thru the hull. Water is pouring in and the boat starts to go under. Then "Snoagumon digivolve to Shimaunimon!" He fights fiercely with Seahomon, and the boat gets more holes. Koromon digivolves to Agumon as the hull gets riddled. Kumbhiramon says "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I'm not very good at teleportation, but it seems I have no choice." With those words blinding light covers most of the ship. When it clears, Schroeder and and Shimaunimon are still there. Seahomon has been mortally wounded. Schroeder uses his digivice to remove a 'digimental' from Seahomon. "That blockhead left us behind!" Lucy shouts. Linus, Clearagumon and Gabumon float wearily on debris.

Charlie Brown finds himself in a desert in a raging sandstorm. He can barely see Otamamon in front of him. Charlie Brown shouts "We've got to stick together! Everyone follow the sound of my voice!" Marcie, Modokibetamon, Calvin, Agumon and the demiveemon twins show up. "The others must be lost in the storm!" Marcie shouts. They all hold hands and soon come upon a familiar pile of broken wood.

Peppermint Patty, Candlemon, Kumbhiramon, Yasyamon and Opossumon found themselves in the tattered remains of a swamp. Peppermint Patty says "We've been here before, but most of the water has dried up and the trees have been knocked down." They walk through the wreckage for several hours. There are digieggs everywhere. As night falls, a shadow comes over Opossumon. "This looks familiar" Candlemon whimpers. When the shadow lifts, Opossumon is Makuramon! He knocks Kumbhiramon on his back, bowls over Yasyamon with an energy orb and flees.

Schroeder and the others climb on Shimaunimon's back. Linus has scooped something out of the ocean that looks like a miniature upamon. It says "I'm called Tsubumon. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's like I wasn't in control." "Get rid of it!" Lucy shouts. "That thing used to be Seahomon!" she screams. Linus defends the tiny digimon "He's sorry for what he did!" After a few hours of swimming Shimaunimon begins to tire. "We can stop and rest on this rocky island" Schroeder says. There are penguinmon resting on the rock outcrops. Suddenly they all hide. "Shark!" shouts Linus, pointing to a black fin just offshore. "What's a shark?" asks Clearagumon. The 'shark' rises half out of the water to reveal itself to be a bizarre digimon with an orca for a head, a seal-like body and a life jacket and inner tube. "You are in grave danger!" it repeatedly screams while bombarding them with high-pitched blasts of air. One blast hits Shimaunimon and he becomes Snoagumon again. Another blast is headed right for Linus. And Tsubumon leaps in the way. He dies instantly. Now Linus is mad. And..."Clearagumon digivolve to Piddomon" With one flap of his wings fiery feathers bombard Orcamon. Moments later Linus removes a 'digimental' from Orcamon, reducing him to a hawkmon that flutters away. "I'm so sorry I didn't trust him" Lucy says. Piddomon carries them toward a large landmass on the horizon, and they never notice a penguinmon incubating a digiegg that doesn't look like the others.

The next day Charlie Brown and co. are still lost in the desert. Suddenly the wind gets even worse. They are swept up into a sandy tornado. Suddenly Calvin is hit at twice the speed limit by a giant dragonfly. He passes out instantly. "Agumon digivolve to Tyrannomon" He shoots fireball after fireball, and each one misses. "He's too fast. You have to.." Marcie says and is dragged underground. "Modokibetamon digivolve to Zassoumon" He burrows into the sand after her but can't find his way around. He hears drilling and fires his peppers, but they go only 2 inches before the sand stops them. "Gold Rush!" the foe shouts and Zassoumon is nearly KOed by drill bits careening through the sand. Marcie tries to scream but gets a mouthful of sand. Zassoumon struggles against his injuries to go on. "Gold Rush!" Another round of drill bits is on its way "Zassoumon digivolve to...Brachiomon!" The drill bits bounce harmlessly off Brachiomon. Just as Yanmamon (the dragonfly) is going to try to finish Tyrannomon, the sandy ground is rent asunder. Yanmamon spirals out of control and Tyrannomon obliterates him with one fiery blast. Marcie flees while the burrowing menace is momentarily stunned. Then Brachiomon squashes his foe like a bug. Calvin and Marcie take a few hours to recover and then the group moves on.

Linus and co. have reached the shore and spent a day walking inland. "What's that smell?" Schroeder asks. Then they realize they have walked into a garbage ridden slum. Hiding in every hovel are sad looking digimon. Most of them look like purple guinea pigs with wings. Linus is about to speak up when the garbage begins to shake. They are pulled into one of the shanties just as a horde of horrible-smelling metallic digimon rampage through. Lucy shouts "What is going on here?" One of the pathetic pigs answers "We're tsukaimon. Ever since Tekkamon took over, there is no food here, only garbage. If we eat the garbage, we become those platinumsukamon out there. And then..." He is interrupted by screams outside. "The ninjamon practice their skills by destroying the platinumsukamon. There used to be 10,000 of us. Now there are only 300." "I can't stand it!" Lucy shouts and volunteers to take on Tekkamon. They march right up to Tekkamon's luxurious, heavily fortified palace, Frigimon, Piddomon and Shimaunimon mowing down ninjamon all the way. After a slight struggle, they breach the palace's defenses. Suddenly Piddomon and Shimaunimon are cut down with a flaming sword, leaving Clearagumon and Snoagumon passed out on the floor. Frigimon fares little better. He digivolves to Metalmamemon. Tekkamon explosively headbutts him several times and he becomes Tsunomon again. They are then left in the dungeon to starve.

After 4 more days in the desert, Calvin & co. reach the savanna. There are grassy hills alive with herds of rabbitmon and sheepmon. A digimon in a straw hat and overalls greets them. "Hi! I'm Pumpkinmon, guardian of the RAPID savanna digimon preserve. You aren't poachers are you?" "No" says Calvin. "Goood" says Pumpkinmon. "We've been on the run from Vajramon" says Marcie. "Heard of him but never seen him. Trouble never sets foot in these parts, no siree bob!" Pumpkinmon says, folding his arms smugly. Then two shadows appear, one over a rabbitmon and one over a sheepmon. Pumpkinmon's jaw drops. The shadows lift, revealing Pajiramon and Antylamon. The first thing they do is obliterate Pumpkinmon, leaving a smoldering digiegg. They then start obliterating their herds. The kids step in. "Otamamon digivolve to Starmon!" "Modokibetamon digivolve to Zassoumon" "Agumon digivolve to Tyrannomon" Antylamon nonchalantly hits Tyrannomon with an axe and he becomes Agumon again. He then goes back to wiping out his brethren. "Zassoumon digivolve to Brachiomon!" "Starmon digivolve to Piximon!" Pajiramon fires a single arrow and reduces Brachiomon to Upamon. Piximon is dodging and ducking axes and arrows but finally tires and they reduce him to Otamamon. When all the herds in sight have been reduced to digieggs and either black or yellow digimentals, Antylamon and Pajiramon move on.

After 28 days starving in the dungeon, our heroes are beginning to give up as their partners are now Punimon, Poromon and Minomon. Then a familiar, ugly face shows up in the window near the ceiling. "Shhhh" says Kumbhiramon. "I had to hypnotize the ninjamon. Here they come now." The ninjamon start dumping food through the window. Punimon digivolves to Tsunomon. "Poromon digivolve to Snoagumon!" "Minomon digivolve to Clearagumon!" "Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon" "Snoagumon digivolve to Shimaunimon! "Clearagumon digivolve to Piddomon" "Gabumon digivolve to Frigimon!" They bust out through the window. As they encounter platinumsukamon, they use just enough force to turn them back into tsukaimon. "Did ya miss us?" Peppermint Patty and Mamemon say in unison. The team dashes into the palace to confront Tekkamon. "Frigimon digivolve to Metalmamemon!" The pair of pint-size powerhouses try pummeling Tekkamon with a barrage of bombs. No effect. He goes right past them and tries to attack Shimaunimon and Piddomon. Schroeder and Linus step in the way! And... "Shimaunimon digivolve to...Cyberdramon!" "Piddomon digivolve to...Cyberdramon!" "Desolation claw!" They attack in unison and promptly destroy Tekkamon. The ninjamon flee. "Good grief! You blockheads got the same digimon!" Lucy shouts. "And how come you guys get dragons and all I get is pea wearing a colander?" The cyberdramon then become Poromon and Minomon again. Then the tsukaimon come in. "Can you help us rebuild? And what do we do about the platinumsukamon?" Kumbhiramon holds up a vial. "This antibiotic should cure them. We'd love to stay and help, but we've got to be going." "We do?" asks Linus. Just then Makuramon flies past overhead. Yasyamon runs past our heroes shouting "Follow him! If they get there before us the world will end!" Our heroes follow.

Marcie & co. have been tracking Antylamon and Pajiramon all this time by following the trail of digieggs. "I think we can spend the night here" Marcie says. They set up camp on a hill and fall asleep. At about 4 AM Upamon wakes up. He wakes Marcie and whispers "I think I heard something." She mutters "There aren't any other digimon alive around here. Go back to sleep." At that instant a ball of energy comes at them. Otamamon becomes Starmon just in time to shield them, but dedigivolves on impact. Tyrannomon then takes on the attacker, a rhinomon. Tyrannomon is winning until Maildramon arrives and reduces him to Agumon. Modokibetamon is about to digivolve again but is struck down and prevented from it. Then Maildramon and Rhinomon combine their attacks and fire directly at Otamamon. Charlie Brown shields him. And... "Otamamon.."Charlie Brown..Biomerge to... Saberleomon!"" ""Twinfang!"" With that one attack both Rhinomon & Maildramon are reduced to digieggs and a pair of golden digimentals, identical to the one they took from Peacockmon. Then Saberleomon becomes Charlie Brown & Otamamon again. Everyone else is aghast. "You blockhead! That was pretty brave!" someone shouts from two hills over. Its Lucy! The gang has a joyous reunion. After a few minutes Linus interrupts "Maybe we should find a safe place for the demiveemon twins before we press on." "I concur." says Marcie. "What she said" says Charlie Brown. Suddenly a couple of sparrows materialize, teleport equipment in beak. They form a

perimeter around the twins. But one starts crying and leaves the perimeter just as the equipment is about to start. Modokibetamon shoves him back in and enters the perimeter himself, and Marcie chases after him. Then the teleport happens. "She's gone. I just got her back. How will I get along without her? I only just realized how much I missed her..." Charlie Brown cries. "There is no time to lose." Yasyamon reminds them. The group must move on.

After about 2 more days of walking they stop in a forest clearing. Yasyamon and Kumbhiramon go pale. There is a stone compass rose on the ground. On the east end Antylamon is waist deep in a pond, on the south end Pajiramon is standing in a small bonfire, on the west end Makuramon is on the roof of a small building, while Vajramon is in a tree on the north end. "Why isn't it working?" Vajramon shouts. "I give up!" says Pajiramon and steps from the flames. "We've got company." says Makuramon, lobbing an energy ball that our heroes just barely dodge. Soon Vajramon is battling Tyrannomon and Mamemon, Antylamon is battling Metalmamemon, the cyberdramon are battling Pajiramon and Piximon and Kumbhiramon are battling Makuramon. Yasyamon runs off to get Katsuramon and Mihiramon. After only about 3 'desolation claws' Pajiramon is reduced to a sheepmon which skitters off into the undergrowth. The Cyberdramon pursue in spite of Linus and Schroeder's protests. The boys follow them. But Makuramon has reduced Piximon to Motimon. "Digivolve to Saberleomon, you blockheads!" Lucy shouts, but Motimon and Charlie Brown are unconscious. Kumbhiramon scoops them up and makes a run for it. Tyrannomon dedigivolves to Agumon. Metalmamemon teams up with Mamemon and they at long last reduce Vajramon to Bullmon, who flees, but is not pursued. They have more pressing matters. The shadow has come over Antylamon and Makuramon again and now they grow to five times their normal sizes. One ax whack reduces Mamemon to Candlemon and one energy ball reduces Metalmamemon to Gabumon. Then both assailants reach to grab their victims. But Peppermint Patty and Lucy jump in simultaneously and get nabbed with them. And... "Candlemon.."Peppermint Patty..Biomerge to... Wargreymon!"" And... "Gabumon.."Lucy..Biomerge to... Metalgarurumon!"" "Terra force!" A giant fireball reduces Antylamon to a digiegg and a digimental like the one she took from Rinkmon. "Metal wolf snout!" An icy blast reduces Makuramon to a digiegg and digimental like the one Kumbhiramon now has. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon then turn into Peppermint Patty/Demimeramon and Lucy/Tsunomon.

Suddenly the air around them is glowing. When the glowing stops, they find themselves in a dark, cobweb-infested palace. Then a voice comes out of the darkness. "You have caused me enough trouble. Your time in this world is up and you will not enter the next world. Fist of the Nile!" Our heroes just barely dodge a powerful blast that illuminates a gold plated pharaoh in the darkness. Then the darkness returns. Most everyone panics. Pharaohmon screams in surprise when a three-clawed hand grabs him by the head. Tyrannomon and Calvin have found him! But he then throws Tyrannomon across the room, hard. He then fires blast after blast at Tyrannomon, who dodges each one but soon tires and passes out. Then Pharaohmon fires another blast. Calvin leaps in the way. And the blast is stopped before it can reach him. "Tyrannomon digivolved!" Charlie Brown shouts. A timid Calvin asks "Y-you're not Metaltyrannomon, a-are you?" "No, I am Mastertyrannomon." Pharaohmon charges at them and Mastertyrannomon breaks his arm. "NO! I am powerless without that arm! I must escape to heal! Any world will do!" He then takes his other arm and tears a hole in the fabric of space. Stars are visible. Then Mastertyrannomon starts glowing red. And he spews a fireball that completely incinerates Pharaohmon, leaving only ashes scattered around. Then a spaceship with skulls on its wings passes near the hole. "Its the dreaded scum beings of planet Q-13!" says Calvin. And a shaft of green light descends from the ship and illuminates Calving and Agumon. They begin to rise. "Goodbye! Thank you for everything! We'll never forget you!" the two of them say. They pass thru the hole and it closes.

"How do we get out of here?" Lucy wonders. Then a small object in a corner begins glowing. And out comes Lampmon! "Bwaha! By absorbing Pharaohmon's ashes, I have awakened! For my first wish, I will turn you to stone!" And he turns Charlie Brown, Motimon, Peppermint Patty, Demimeramon, Lucy & Tsunomon to stone! Then a wall of the palace is knocked down. Linus, Schroeder and the Cyberdramon have arrived! Upon seeing their petrified friends they calmly walk up to Lampmon. Annnd.. "Cyberdramon digivolve to...Goldramon!" "Cyberdramon digivolve to...Goldramon!" "Gold flame" they shout in unison, and Lampmon is vaporized by their attack. The others then return to normal.

"Once again, how do we get out of here?" demands Lucy. And once again something happens. A fog-like mist is what's left of Lampmon. It is absorbed by a statue on an altar, which comes to life. "I am Devitamamon! Worship me or perish!" it says. Motimon, Demimeramon & Tsunomon digivolve to rookie. Devitamamon fires lasers from all his eyes. The Goldramon block it, but are getting tired. Then a black cloud is emitted by Devitamamon. It gets past the Goldramon to the kids. Charlie Brown, Otamamon, Peppermint Patty, Candlemon, Lucy and Gabumon solemnly hold hands in a circle. They turn and face Devitamamon. Annd.."Otamamon.."Charlie Brown..Biomerge to... Saberleomon!"" "Candlemon.."Peppermint Patty..Biomerge to... Wargreymon!"" And... "Gabumon.."Lucy..Biomerge to... Metalgarurumon!"" Our heroes attack in unison and Devitamamon is engulfed by fire, ice, spikes and shining light. Seconds later all that remains is a green-splotched digiegg. The palace vanishes and in its place is a gold plated digivice pad. The digimon have dedigivolved to rookie. Linus, Schroeder and Peppermint Patty put their digivices in and three wormmon appear. The kids hand over the three golden digimentals and... "Wormmon golden armor digivolve to... Kongoumon!" "Wormmon golden armor digivolve to... Kongoumon!" "Wormmon golden armor digivolve to... Kongoumon!" The three say in unison "You are not ready for our services. Hope is missing." "Does this have something to do with Bullmon getting away?" Lucy asks. "Get his digimental and then come talk to us" the three say. They then freeze motionless and our heroes move on.

They spend weeks searching for Bullmon, with no sign of him. One day they climb a hill to get a better view. And Bullmon is just two hills away! He bolts! Peppermint Patty and Meramon set the pace with a speed normally reserved for marathons. Charlie Brown and Starmon are not far behind. Frigimon slides on his belly, with Lucy on his back, freezing the ground as they go over hill and dale. Piddomon carries Linus thru the air. Schroeder rides on Shimaunimon's back. Bullmon heads up a mountain. They surround him at the peak, but are nearly exhausted. Starmon lets out one meteor shower and becomes Otamamon. Meramon throws a single fireball and becomes Candlemon. Frigimon tosses a single snowball and becomes Gabumon. Piddomon and Shimaunimon simply collapse. Bullmon is about to head down the mountain when the noise of a propeller is heard. Its Snoopy AKA The World War One Flying Ace. He fires a single bullet and Bullmon becomes a Wormmon and the Digimental of Hope. The wormmon scuttles off down the mountain.

The exhausted kids and digimon climb aboard Snoopy's 'plane'. It is a bit crowded. One of Snoopy's mechanics is serving as co-pilot. They fly just above the clouds and find another digivice pad. Charlie Brown, Linus and Lucy put their digivices in and another Veemon, Patamon and Salamon appear. Peppermint Patty hands over the digimental she took from Harpymon so long ago. And.. "Patamon armor digivolve to...Manbomon!" Charlie Brown hands over the digimental he picked up after Wormmon scuttled away. And.. "Veemon armor digivolve to...Sagittarimon!" Linus hands over the digimental he took from Orcamon And.. "Salamon armor digivolve to...Tylomon!" They then fly away. The new digimon squeeze into the luggage compartment. They head for the forest clearing. "Oh boy! Look at all this food!" one of the digimon below deck says. For the next 4 hours he eats. They have just passed the outskirts of the forest when.. "Sagittarimon digivolve to... Indramon!" The unheard of increase in his size causes the 'plane' to rupture into millions of pieces. "How will we find our way now?" asks Linus. Suddenly a beam of light comes at them. They follow it for half an hour and reach the clearing.

Yasyamon, Kumbhiramon, Katsuramon and Mihiramon are waiting. So are the kongoumon. This time its Mihiramon in the pond, Katsuramon on the roof, and Kumbhiramon in the tree. Indramon steps into the bonfire and the Kongoumon start dancing and chanting. Annnd.. "Katsuramon digivolve to...Baihumon!" "Kumbhiramon digivolve to...Ebonwumon!" "Mihiramon digivolve to...Azulongmon!" "Indramon digivolve to...Zhuqiaomon!" "We will guard the digital world" the four say in unison. "You may go home whenever you like"

The kids say their goodbyes to their digimon partners. Schroeder says "Just a minute. I have a spare digimental that you guys didn't take." A beam of pink light comes from his digivice and the digimental flies off toward the ocean.

Peppermint Patty holds up a digivice and says "Marcie left her digivice when she went home. I'll give it to her when we get back." Then Snoopy walks around and presses a button on each of their digivices. A beam of light engulfs our heroes. Their partners step out of the light and wave a final goodbye. The light lifts and our heroes find themselves on the charred spot where Snoopy's doghouse once stood. Charlie Brown, Linus and Peppermint Patty head inside. "No one will believe us, will they Chuck?" says Peppermint Patty as they go thru the back door. And inside they find a bewildered Sally on the shoulders of two chuchidarumon. Marcie and Upamon say in unison "Welcome back, sir."


End file.
